


Torsion

by MilaniMelania



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, First Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Tears, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaniMelania/pseuds/MilaniMelania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to finally break up with Mary Jane while Deadpool works and stumbles across more than he ever expected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torsion

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuing from my other stories, I hope you all enjoy! Thank You so much for reading.

Peter holds Wade’s arms above his head by the wrists and kisses his lips softly while straddling him. The couple is wrapped in Peter’s bed sheets completely naked underneath as the sun shines in on them.

“You know I like it when you get all kinky babe” Deadpool says with a smile waiting eagerly for more of his lovers affection, Peter leans back and rests his hands on Wade’s chest.

“You know I like it when I actually get to see your face babe…” Peter retorts while caressing Wade’s cheek with the back of his hand. Wade feels uncomfortable and turns his head to the side while pulling down his mask over his face.

“Yea well, that’s something I’ll never get used to anybody saying” Wade says while looking out of the window.

“Wade…come on.” Peter smiles and leans down to litter Deadpool’s masked face with kisses, Wade finally lets out a few light laughs and grabs Pete’s butt with both hands flipping him onto his back. Deadpool leans over and kisses his Spiderman’s forehead. The sun warms the two lover’s bodies through Peter’s window as Deadpool pulls the sheets over them.

 

A few days later Peter is walking down the street with both hands in his pockets, he approaches a simple blue house and walks up the stairs onto the porch. Peter rubs the back of his head nervously, he reaches to ring the doorbell and pulls his hand back before he can. He turns abruptly to walk away and stops at the top of the stairs. Peter releases a deep breath then turns back around to ring the doorbell, he waits for a few moments and the door opens revealing Mary Jane behind it.

“Peter!” Mj says rushing over to hug him, she looks up as the hug ends and says “I haven’t seen you in days, I saw you fighting that thing in the streets downtown…are you ok?”

“I’m fine Mj, I’m sorry for running away and being distant…I’ve just really needed to think about everything.” Peter says in a solemn tone

“That thing could have killed you Pete!” Mj says with concern. Peter grabs both of Mary Jane’s hands and looks into her emerald green eyes.

“Exactly Mary Jane, it could have but I’ve been doing this for a long time. I’m not worried about me because I have the abilities to fight…but you don’t and that terrifies me more than any monster or criminal I could ever be up against.”

“I have you…I know you’d protect me and I would never tell anyone who you are Pete, ever!” Mj says gripping Peter’s hands tighter

“I don’t think you would, I trust you Mj and I love you but I can’t risk your life. My enemies are very cunning and extremely violent…if they ever found out who you were to me…I don’t even want to imagine what they could do to you…” Peter says as a tear trails down his cheek

“Are you breaking up with me?” Mj replies in a somber tone

“This is the only way I know how to protect you Mary Jane...I love you but I don’t want to lose you or anyone else because of who I am.”

Mary Jane snatches her hands from Peter and folds her arms, she looks away as tears drip from her chin onto her sweater. Peter reaches out toward her

“Mj I—” Peter utters before being cut off

“I’m not Gwen, Peter! You’re not even giving me a chance, I could probably help you!” Mj yells

“I can’t take that chance Mj…I know you don’t understand but I just want you to be safe and happy which will probably have to be without me.” Peter replies

Mary Jane slaps Peter hard across his face and hits his chest with her fists, he grabs her arms in attempts to calm her down and she pushes him back.

“You don’t have to ever worry about me telling anyone you’re a hero Peter because you’re not, you are just a coward…” Mary Jane says aggressively

Mary Jane runs into her house and slams the door, Peter backs away and turns to walk down the stairs. The sound of the heavy door slam resonates throughout Peter’s body as he begins to walk away solemnly.

 

Meanwhile---

Deadpool is tracking a device that he was sent to find in a random bar downtown, he climbs through the window of a manager’s empty office. Ripping open the drawers and cabinets he tosses papers and other items manically behind him. The door swings open, a bartender stands in the doorway and is frightened by the merc. Deadpool immediately draws his gun and says “Keep it moving dude.” The bartender drops what he was holding and runs off scared out of his wits. Deadpool finds what he’s looking for and walks out of the manager’s back office into the main area. Then suddenly from across the bar Deadpool hears a loud rumbling laugh while a beer glass is abruptly slammed against the bar. This laugh is familiar Wade knows it, he stops in his tracks and turns slowly to see a man built like a mountain stacked with muscle and metal. His glowing eye sparkles from across the room.

“Nathan…” Deadpool whispers to himself

Deadpool freezes, his breath seems to stop like all of the air has left the room. He gulps what feels like the hardest swallow he has ever taken. The merc can’t for the sake of himself remember the last time he was actually speechless. He pulls up the courage to slowly walk over to the billowing mass of rock hard muscle.

“C-Cable?” Deadpool spurts tapping the man’s shoulder.

“Wade!” Cable replies joyously

Deadpool fights back the urge dive into Cable’s chest for a long missed hug before being disrupted by a deep raspy voice from behind.

“Oh it’s you”

Wade snaps out of his daze and turns to see a puff of cigar smoke being blown in his face which clears to reveal Wolverine standing in a beat up brown leather jacket, white t-shirt and jeans.

“Hey Wolvie!” Deadpool says happily as he slaps Wolverine on the back in a friendly manner. Wolverine pushes past Deadpool to sit back in his seat and drink from his beer.

“I didn’t know you guys were in town! What’s the occasion??” Deadpool asks joyously

“Passing through (cigar puff) heard you were bouncing around town buggin that kid” Wolverine says

“Ha!…”buggin” spider puns, I see what you did there Logan” Deadpool cackles as he wipes away imaginary tears of laughter to look up and notice both stone faced men staring at him.

“Oh you were being serious…not sure why that’s a shock. Yea, we’ve been hanging out….so what.” Deadpool replies reluctantly scratching the back of his head while glancing over to see if Nathan changes his expression.

“Lighten up Logan, Wade is our friend.” Cable interrupts with smirk out of the side of his mouth before he takes another sip of beer.

(scoff) “Your friend is more like it…” Wolverine groans

“What’s yer problem Wolvie? Want me to buy you some chocolates?” Deadpool says in a wispy tone while rubbing Logan’s shoulder. Wolverine rolls his eyes and shrugs Wade’s hand off his shoulder while standing up.

“I gotta take a leak” Logan says before turning away

“I’ll miss you!” Deadpool replies while forming his hands into a heart.

“Ugh” Logan grunts as he walks away

Nathan chuckles as Deadpool slides into Logan’s seat next to the massive time traveler. They are silent for a moment, Deadpool doesn’t remember the last time he actually felt nervous around someone. He looks down and sees Logan’s half drunken beer.

“Since he forgot this…” Deadpool says aloud while guzzling the last of the beer.

“Who was Logan talking about?” Cable asks calmly

Deadpool clutches the empty glass, as Cable finishes his sentence. He wants to reach over and grab Cable’s techno-organic hand, no matter how cold metal is Nathan was always warm…always. Wade swallows and looks up at Cable he studies his stern face, strong jaw, iridescent glowing eye and his snow white hair.

“Spid—” Deadpool squeaks then immediately clears his throat “Uh, Spiderman…” he reiterates

“You’re willingly working with a good guy?” Cable says laughably

“Eh, kinda…among other stuff.” Deadpool says as he looks away

Something about Nathan makes Wade rock hard, he can’t pin point one thing or the other but if it weren’t for the fear of Nathan punching his lights out he would go for a grab of Cable’s swollen man parts resting between his legs on the stool, right here in the bar, in front of everyone.

“You drank my beer?!?” Logan barks from behind Wade

Deadpool snaps out of his lustful trance and turns to see the pissed off Wolverine

“Sweetheart, you’re back!” Deadpool blurts

“You’re buying me another beer” Wolverine grunts as he pushes the mercenary from his seat.

“Hey, maybe we can catch up since you guys are in town?” Wade directs towards Nathan while patting Wolverine on the shoulder. Logan picks up Wade’s hand and tosses it carelessly off his shoulder.

“Maybe not” Logan snarls

“That would be fun!” Nathan replies simultaneously in his heavy rumbling voice. Deadpool could just melt right where he stands. Wolverine rolls his eyes.

“I’m tired Nathan, you all do what you want. I’m going back to the hotel.” Logan murmurs while standing back up from his seat. He grabs Deadpool’s arm before walking away

“You’re covering my drinks, jackass.” Logan says aggressively. Deadpool holds up his arms in surrender.

“Fine, fine you got it!” He replies, Logan turns away to walk off as Deadpool mischievously snags Wolverine’s wallet from his back pocket. Wade pays for the drinks with the money from Logan’s wallet while Nathan watches him somewhat amused.

“Same old Wade” Nathan says, Deadpool looks up and reaches out his hand giving Logan’s wallet to Nathan.

“There you go…he may want that tomorrow. You’re in a shockingly ginger mood!” Deadpool says

“Yeah, It’s been a long trip and I’ve had a lot of drinks tonight” Nathan replies

“So uh…you need a place to stay? Logan seemed kind of aggravated before he left”

“Ha! Ya think?” Nathan says with a cackle

Deadpool remembered how long it had really been since he has heard Nathan’s voice. In his romantic trance Wade notices what seemed like a brief time together has allowed everyone mostly to vacate the bar. Nathan stretches his arms and lets out a roaring yawn, Wade smirks and thinks about how Cable reminds him of a big half metal polar bear. Nathan proceeds to stand up and slam his money on the counter.

“Ready?” Nathan asks, Wade shakes his head and comes back to reality. The reunited duo walk out of the bar and down the silent 4am streets. Wade looks over to see Nate’s relaxed hand dangle by his side and swing back and forth as they walk, his eyes crawl up the creases and curves of Nathan’s biceps. Deadpool tries to look without being caught. Cable stumbles a bit Wade steps over and puts his arm around Nate’s waist to help him walk. Nathan shakes his head and places his arm around Deadpool’s shoulder. Cable’s huge warm arm envelopes Deadpool, he almost feels like he may hyperventilate.

“You ok buddy? Had a lot to drink huh?” Deadpool says

“Haha, I’m fine…are we close?” Cable says with an inebriated tone

“We are” Deadpool replies

Deadpool assists Cable into his apartment building, they make it up to Wade’s place and open the door. He carefully ushers the drunken giant to his living room, Cable slips on the carpet and both men tumble onto the couch as Wade lands on Nathan’s chest. Cable lets out a booming laugh, Deadpool looks up at him and smiles.

“We’re not very good at this” Cable says to the merc

“Hm, you should probably eat something…you’ve had a lot to drink” Deadpool replies

Wade gets up from the couch and Nathan grabs his hand.

“I’m fine Wade, really…I may need some help taking off my pants though” Nathan slurs

Wade pauses for a moment as Nathan drunkenly stands and attempts to unbuckle his belt. Deadpool watches Cable struggle then steps over to help, he assists Nate with his belt then his pants. Nathan’s pants drop to the floor he kicks them off and then collapses on the couch. Cable pats Deadpool’s thigh and says “Thanks Wade” he begins to move his hand from Wade’s thigh and accidentally grazes his groin. Deadpool’s penis is engorged from simply being in Nathan’s presence. Cable looks up and notices Wade is frozen in position.

“Uh, sure…” Deadpool replies, he bites his lip and changes his stance in attempt to hide his erection. Nathan grabs at his own crotch and looks up at Wade.

“Drinking always makes me so horny, ugh maybe we should’ve stopped at a strip club first huh?” Cable says

Deadpool is speechless as he looks at the titan writhe in his boxers on the couch, Cable leans up to peel off his own shirt and tosses it on the floor then falls back onto the couch pillow behind his head. Cable’s techno-organic arm dangles off the side of the couch close to Deadpool’s leg. Wade swallows and quickly grabs Nathan’s hand and places it on his own bulge in between his legs while leaning down to steal a kiss from the massive man. Acting out of passion Wade is quickly embarrassed and backs off.

“I’m sorry…that was weird.” Deadpool says abruptly

Nathan gives Wade a confused look then pulls Deadpool closer by his wrist.

“It’s ok…don’t stop” Nathan replies. Deadpool is surprised as Cable pulls him down closer then places his other hand on the back of Wade’s neck and continues to kiss him. Deadpool’s heart races while his old friend shows him some much wanted affection. Nathan’s lips are soft and his tongue is firm and wide, Deadpool’s knees become weak as he kneels to get closer to the time traveler. Nathan grabs and squeezes Wade’s bulge as the two continue to make-out. Deadpool begins to feel warm and more turned on by Nathan’s sexual advances. Deadpool slowly glides his hand across Nathan’s nether-regions and reaches into Cable’s boxers then begins to stroke his thick, huge cock. Nathan releases a deep passionate sigh, Wade watches Cable’s pleasure and becomes even more aroused. He kisses Nathan’s techno-organic cheek then makes a trail of kisses down the metal side of his neck and chest while continuing to stroke the massive dick Wade has wanted to touch so badly forever. Deadpool reaches the base of Cable’s hips with his kisses pulls down the rest of Nathan’s boxers. He looks up at the time-traveler’s engorged penis and drags his dripping tongue along the length of it and rings the tip of his tongue around the head. Nathan moans and wraps his arm around Deadpool’s waist, Wade bends himself over the couch from the floor and proceeds to deep-throat the giant’s dick. Nathan grips Deadpool’s ass and continues to moan from the pleasure. Wade tries to catch glances of Nathan’s aroused facial expressions which turn him on even more than the sound of his metal polar bear’s moans. Wade cannot resist Nathan, he’s not sure how he had managed to do so for this long. Nathan slides his techno-organic hand down the back of Wade’s costume pants and begins to finger the merc. Deadpool closes his eyes tightly and clinches his fist in attempts to continue the blowjob. This all seems like a dream to Wade, similar to his first time with Peter. However this was such a long time of suppressed feelings that he’d forgotten all about it until hearing Nathan’s laugh back in the bar. Deadpool sucks as much as he can while Nathan fingers his soft entrance trying not to ejaculating in his own pants.

“Come here” Nathan utters placing his other hand on Wade’s face and pulling him up toward his own. Nathan slides his tongue deep into the merc’s mouth and french kisses him lustfully. Nathan removes his hand from Wade’s pants and begins to sit up on the couch still kissing his soft, plump lips. Deadpool leans back on his haunches as places both hands on either side of Cable’s strong jawline. Regardless of how big and muscular Wade was, he felt like a mouse in comparison to Nathan’s mountainous half metal frame. Nathan leans back from their sweet kiss and examines Wade’s half masked face with a slight grin. Deadpool looks into Cable’s eyes with anticipation for what may happen next. Cable leans over and pulls Deadpool’s pants the rest of the way down and grabs Wade while lifting him up in one motion. Wade wraps both arms around Nathan’s neck as he is placed on his back onto the rug. Cable positions himself in between Deadpool’s legs towering over the merc, he strokes himself in preparation to enter Wade. Deadpool lies on his back with his legs resting on Cable’s kneeled, buff thighs his breathing becomes shallow and he can’t wait for Nathan to be inside of him. Cable moves forward lifting Wade’s legs up and pinning them down by the back of the knees with both hands. Deadpool grips the rug tightly with his gloved hands as Cable slides his stiff, massive erection into him. Wade throws his head back and releases a gasping moan, Nathan smiles as he moves in and out of Deadpool’s tightly clinched entrance. Nathan lets go of Wade’s legs and leans forward holding himself up with his hands, Deadpool holds onto Cable’s back pressing his fingertips into Nathan’s shoulder blades.

“You like that?” Nathan says with a pant, his deep burly voice turns Wade on so much he can’t even handle it. “Fuck me harder baby” Deadpool replies in a breathy tone. Nathan obliges shoving himself deeper and harder into Wade whose loud screaming moans permeate throughout the dimly lit apartment. Deadpool closes his eyes and grips Cable’s hair with one hand while holding on to his back with the other. Wade breathes heavily next to Nathan’s ear as he grinds his hips towards the huge dick pounding his insides. Nathan thoroughly enjoys the bliss Wade is receiving from him and gingerly kisses his cheek. Wade pulls Nathan’s face over and proceeds to sensually kiss his lips. Cable continues to thrust harder and faster until he reaches his apex and ejaculates inside of the mercenary. Nathan breathes out and lightly kisses Wade on his left shoulder. Nathan leans up and sits back against the couch while resting his arms on the seat cushions.

“Heh, I feel like I need one of Logan’s cigars after that” Nathan says. Deadpool sits up and scoots against the couch as well, he looks over and nods. Cable heavily pats Deadpool’s back.

“What’s wrong buddy? It was good right?” Cable inquires

“I just don’t think you realize how long I’ve wanted all of this to happen…” Deadpool replies

Nathan looks over at Wade with a smirk and wraps his arm around the merc pulling him close to his own chest. Deadpool blushes under his mask and feels somewhat embarrassed for having just said that to his longtime friend and old partner. Nathan kisses the side of Wade’s head and says “Maybe I have too” Wade glances with a perplexed look, Nathan holds his gentle smile Deadpool pulls the man down and kisses his lips. Cable holds him closer and they are abruptly interrupted by a knock at the door. Deadpool looks over at the door and begins to stand up, he puts his pants back on and walks over.

“Wade please be home…”

Deadpool hears in a frustrated tone from the other side of the door, he slowly cracks it open and sees Peter Parker standing in the hallway in his street clothes. “Fuck” Deadpool thinks to himself, he squeezes out of the cracked door and stands in front of it. Peter looks up and races over to hug the mercenary.

“I’ve been trying to call you all night! Where were you?” Peter says urgently

Deadpool immediately feels like shit for what he has just done to his beloved Spiderman, he rests his hands loosely on Peter’s hips while clearing his throat.

“Uh, I was…on a job…sorry.” Wade replies

Peter backs up and holds one of Deadpool’s hands “Why are your pants undone?” Peter asks laughably

Deadpool instantly looks down and quickly zips them “I was…getting ready to go to sleep…(clears throat)

“You’re acting stranger than usual, why are we standing out here anyway” Peter says confidently as he walks around Wade to open the door

“Wait---” Deadpool says after Peter has already opened the door. Peter drops his bag in the doorway as he sees the massive naked Cable sitting on the floor against the couch waiting for Wade’s return. He notices Nathan’s clothes strewn all across the room, the ruffled rug and coffee table pushed out of the way. “Oh….” Peter utters quietly, he picks up his bag and begins to back away.

“Pete---”

“I should go…I’ve got to go…” Peter says cutting off Wade

Deadpool grabs Peter’s arm before he gets away

“You said it was you and me Wade…what happened to that?” Peter says angrily

Deadpool scrunches his face in anger and releases Peter’s arm

“Fuck you Pete…you’ve had a girlfriend this entire time, WHO YOU LOVE and you’ve told me multiple times you love her. I’m sick of chasing after you” Wade replies while folding his arms

“So you DID have sex with him!?” Peter yells

“Yea I did, I’m not a good guy remember? I don’t have to lie about shit like you do about ENTIRE RELATIONSHIPS!

“Just so you know that girl I’m so crazy about I broke up with her today, for you. For us…that’s what I came over to tell you before all of this!” Peter replies

“Maybe because I’ve been your fucking secret for the past few months, you broke up with that girl for YOU Pete to make yourself feel better. I don’t even get why you’re so mad right now, we’re not dating remember? Isn’t that what you CONSTANTLY tell me? Maybe you should’ve stayed away from me like everyone warned you to”

Peter turns away and begins to storm off as Deadpool goes back into his apartment and slams the door. Pete gets into the elevator and presses the button to the ground floor repeatedly with this finger then begins to slam it with his fist out of frustration. He bends down to the floor of the elevator and starts to sob as the elevator goes down.

Deadpool leans his back against the front door and slides down, he puts his face into his hands and sits in silence. He feels Cable’s large warm hand grace his shoulder “So that was more than hanging out wasn’t it?”

Deadpool lets out a deep sigh and rubs his forehead while replying “I never thought he would even like me this much…everything happened so fast with us. I love him…but then I wound up in a bar last night with you and now my life suddenly feels like a blur…”

Nathan sits down next to Wade and envelops him into his large warm arms, he kisses Wade’s head to comfort him as the sun begins to rise and shine in on them through the windows…


End file.
